S03E04 - The Cock in Question
The story for this season is "The Critiquer" by dysonrules and this episode continues with part 1 of the story. NOTE: The official episode title has a # in place of the "o" in cock, however wikia does not allow that character in the page titles. Episode Summary Harry is making great strides in his photography skills and Draco is grudgingly impressed with Harry's work. Notable Moments * Hosts start the episode by serenading us listeners with a beautiful Boyz II Men reimagining. * Allie reminisces about skating parties and holding hands with a boy to "I'll Make Love to You" ** "You were 19." ~ Danny * Lyndsay continues the "IT'S BEN" joke from previous episode. * "Hey Mindy, lean the fuck in!" ~ Lyndsay * Dansy is back! * Reference to Season 2's Dr. Wanda Phillatia - She has a sex shop downstairs and a therapy upstairs. ** "Her middle name is Bonerwitch" ~ Danny * Pansy gets fancy when she's looking at a good cock pic * They are eating at "Ollivander Garden" ~ Allie * (D:) I think in that situation, when you find out your boyfriend is gay, you-- (A:) Hang on for dear life? (D:) -- Move on pretty fast. * Ron's eating a renaissance fair turkey leg in Lyndsay's imagination. * Allie continues to try to make Rughorn happen. * The hosts recount their "artsy" days. They were fun teens. * Allie forgets who Jason is and wants to assign him the descriptor of "clumsy Jason" to make him more memorable. * The "Jason. Who?" joke quickly gains steam. * The hosts joke that there is "a mole" in the photography class. * Draco's a good teacher (whose therapy seems to be working wonders) leading the hosts to joke it must be his "good twin", Jaco. * Allie takes real issue with Harry being presumptuous and taking moving photos when the assignment was a still life. That wasn't the assignment! * "It is like this chocolate that you have presented us for a snack. You guys have no problems eating one small piece at a time, but I'm thinking, how do I grab that chocolate and run out of the house and never come back. I would trade this bar of chocolate for all of this that we have built." ~ Danny * "If Jason blue balls us, I will kill him!" ~ Danny Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Like that they both don't know the other is gay. * We're heading down a "happy trail" to sexiness. Danny: Down * Ready for it to get started. Lots of class, not enough ass. Lyndsay: Up * Draco is nice and can't wait for Harry to find out Draco's gay * Sexy to run into someone you used to know and have sparks. Potterotics Shout outs! *Steve: coined "madsturbating" from previous episode's angry wank ending. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:2 Wands Up Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Down